Wickah
Wickah, Protector of all Swamp Creatures, is tired of being given the cold shoulder by the rest of protectors just because the swamp isn't as beautiful and radiant as other parts of the forest. So she has a plan: She's going to claim part of the forest and its surroundings and turn it all into a damp swamp biosphere. They won't be ignored anymore! Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Wickah is an insanely fast Nature support/debuffer. She has the Area Dodge trait, the ability to Pierce, and can support with great ability. Her main gimmick, however, is her use of many, many PER + Trait Disable skills. Pros: *Great stats and trait, especially her monstrous speed *Multiple AoE PER + Trait Disable moves *Good Supporting moves *Uses Double PER *Utilizes Pierce *Team NER + Torture Immunity + Control Immunity *Has a total blind move if necessary Cons: *Moderate cooldowns *Very repetitive moveset *Relies on teammates quite a bit *CDA shuts her down (Though it needs to be single-target) *Only DOT is Poison for a support Recommended Moveset Unranked *Ricinus (AoE 30 Special dmg + PER + Trait Disabled, 33s, 2 CD) *Turmeric (Team Damage Boost + Precision, 30s, 2 CD) *Ageratina (40 Special dmg + Total Blind + AoE Blind, 22s, 2 CD) *Stramonium (Ally NER + Life Regeneration + Positive Effects Protected, 26s, 1 CD) Unranked, Wickah is fairly bland. She still has some support, but the only thing worthwhile is her AoE PER + Trait Disable. That, and her cooldowns are nothing compared to the ones for her ranked moves. Ranked *Chamomile (Ally Double Damage + True Vision + self Extra Turn, 32s, 3 CD) *Nerium Oleander (Self Pierce + Single PER + Trait Disabled + self Pierce Removal, 24s, 3 CD) *Echinacea (Team NER + Torture Immunity + Control Immunity, 28s, 4 CD) *Abrus Precatorius (Single 35 Special Damage + PER + AoE PER + AoE Trait Disable, 34s, 4 CD) Wickah becomes much better ranked, but she still suffers the problem of very repetitive moveset. Her Support skills become much better, and she gets the ability to PER + Trait Disable very well also. However, her cooldowns ranked are MASSIVE, heavily weighing down her usability. She will literally run out of moves if you start with Abrus Precatorius ''or ''Echinacea. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed; 2 Team Speed, 1 Speed; 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Nabuline's Trap, Mantis Claws Trap / Revenge Staff, Cane of the Atlantis Recommended Allies *Wickah has some very, very mean cooldowns, so a CDDA monster is highly suggested alongside her. Unfortunately, it's quite difficult to do this while keeping a balanced team, as she is a support herself. Monsters like Dungeon Master and Positron are suitable for that job as they should be run as deniers. Counters *If a monster like Madam Fusion or Draghar can get a turn in past her speed, then Wickah is very easily countered. They can both remove her True Vision, Control Immunity, Torture Immunity, etc, and her Area Dodge trait. *Wildbird can counter Wickah. If Wildbird can get a turn in, he can run Get Shwifty and then destroy her using Bag of Squanch. His Pierce enables a very easy win against her Area Dodge trait. *A strong Fire attacker such as Cain or Nitroblaster can potentially end her easily. *Her cooldowns are major. Use a monster that can single CDA like The Baroness or Warmaster Ragnarok to cripple her. *Any Pierce monster, such as Ursus or Zizania, can attack Wickah through her Dodge Area trait. *Wickah is pretty weak to the popular combo of a Taunt monster + 2 Area Dodge monsters. This is because she only has 1 single enemy Trait Disable. If you have trouble when facing Wickah, then use the Taunt + 2 Dodge Area monsters combo. Category:Nature monsters Category:Area Dodge Category:Poison Immunity Category:Tough Category:Status Caster Category:Forsaken Category:Evolving trait Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Cause Poison Category:PER Users Category:True Vision Category:Causes Pierce Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Torture Immunity Category:Control Immunity